Indigo Plateau
Welcome to Everfree Forest! __TOC__ History In July 2010, Kongregate wanted to create a chat room to promote use of Reddit, a link aggregation website. Suggestions and voting took place on the Reddit site. Jim couldn't decide on the three top alternatives, Chatfrak Shotgun Extreme 9000, Redditorium and Kongreddit, so he made rooms with all three names. In Febuary 2012, the room name was changed from Chatfrak Shotgun Extreme 9000 to Everfree Forest by it's room owner Es337, and thus the first official brony room was created. Everfree Forest FrozenCereal :The current room owner of Everfree Forest. Es337 :The original room owner of Everfree Forest. It's a CATOSAURUS! DragonDew :A mod that comes to the rescue when Es is away. MaginManiac7 :A man who writes his own descriptions, and is totally awesome and unbiased. (Written by CandyButt) Alphapowner :Avoid this guy at all costs, don't look at him, he is crazy and will ruin your life. CakeTown0z :In a word, NERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRD. Cake307 :Mr. Cake, also known as ManCake, lurks in the chatroom and occasionally speaks up. Die hard TwiDash fan, has been around since before the name change. CandyButt :He's the C to the A to the N-D-Y. He's the sweetest ass around, even ask Pinkie Pie! He's Candylicious. Also, twice as nerdy as CakeTown0z. Will answer to "SexyFace", "Fluffy", "BonBon", or on Tuesdays, "CandyButtito." Enderduck_66 :He's the stupid one. View Alphapowner's description for more information. Finderman :I'm Tom Cruise with Morgan Freeman's hands. FlairLikeRarity :Brings cookies for everyone. And dinosaurs. Don't touch their legs. FrypanMacky :Formerly known as That_Brony. iwaspeanut666666 :Apparently he is allergic to peanuts... Anyway, he is very polite, respectful and sensitive. Jasmmin98 :She's a easy to get along user. Is sometimes (read: almost always) confused by the antics of a wierd pink pie... LyraIsBestPony :She is fun and rather hyper at times. Easy to befriend and get along with. narutojk :Crazy ass mutha f***er! He'll shot u ded in the stret bruh pitbullsrule :A very friendly user. Easy to get along with, and fun to talk to! PsychoRaito : A narcissist that edits the wiki page only to add himself onto it and wonders why it keeps getting reverted. Enjoys long walks on the beach. SoManyWonders987 :He smells sexy. static11 :Pyramid God Kamataru :I'm a typically quiet, but very friendly person. I can be a bit impulsive, but I'm generally withstandable. Usually, you can find me on one of several accounts. TehRainbowDash, OhLooksFluttershy, TehCloudchaser, or select others. If you're kind enough, and you actually don't hate me, please check this out for me. <3. http://www.fimfiction.net/user/RikuHeartsLuna. With much love, OLF. <3. Oh, um... If that's okay... TheDoombringer :The local aggressive Russian. He's sometimes really friendly, though. Also, he is not a brony. TheDramaKing :Brony that plays games too much. ThePinkiePie :Hi, i’m myself, and i am also waluigi. waluigi is alpha and omega. waluigi says it’s WALUIGI TIME TO ENJOY AN CARCKED EGG. Also, WAA V0idGuard :420Yoloswag360noscope Other users alymarry Beatrix_Lulamoon ChocolateTaters CloudyVenom FlairLikeRarity Fleur_de_Lis General_Rain Hoot_Scootaloo lordumber NoizePollution PeaceSafeXIV Princess_Luna RemixPony Racer512 Royal_Guard skull_rick Sliceouttaluck Spritefire Wuffyful xXZemoNXx ZombieLuigi The Shadow Bolts Everfree Forest has a Fantasy Online guild called the Shadow Bolts. The guild is owned by the room owner Es337, and is only available to Everfree Forest's regs. Category:Chat rooms Category:English chat rooms Category:Reddit chat rooms Category:Chat rooms with name changes Category:Chat rooms with room owners